


A Gate away

by WanderLost (Void_Home)



Category: Crusader of Centy (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, characters added as needed, tags added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Home/pseuds/WanderLost
Summary: Two worlds, one war.





	A Gate away

Corona stood before the altar at the temple. Finally, at long last, he had finished. His quest given by the Holy Father was at it’s end.

Corona bends down to kneel and presses his fist to his chest over his heart. Head so low it’s nearly touching the ground, Corona speaks in a reverent whisper. “Holy Father, Emperor of the Heavens.. I have completed your will. I have brought back peace to the land.” It is silent for a time, and he almost thinks nothing is going to happen.

And then a beam of light finds him through a window, and the voice answers him. It is so regal, and if Corona hadn’t heard it’s call before, he was sure he would’ve been beside himself in awe. “Corona, my Crusader of history.. I thank you deeply. From your efforts, the lands of Soliel are reminded of the benevolence of their god. Especially when they follow the path of the light… Return now, Corona.”

Corona inhales deeply as the light passes over him, a momentary sense of vertigo as everything  _ changes _ . He’s in town, everything changed, but the same. As it had been to begin with. .. But also not.

Both of the Holy Parents are there in the statue, and everything is so peaceful. Corona is glad, so glad of this. He spends the next few hours wandering the town, just taking it all in.

Blessed be.


End file.
